Falling Down
by goolsbygirl
Summary: Previously "As The World Falls Down." SarahxJareth. Lemons.


**A/N: So This is my first Fanfiction in about five years! I wrote a bunch when I was younger, but they all sucked. So, I took them down and TAH DAH, a BRAND NEW FANFIC! ~****self applauds****~ ALSO, tomorrow is my birthday! Whoohoo! Nineteeeeeeen! I'm going to see Halestorm in concert, with my best friend Ms. TayLay who, this fanfic is also dedicated to since she has an obsession with Labyrinth and David Bowie. (I mean who wouldn't in those tight pants of his!) Also, this is my first LEMON! So here is my warning and my prayer for you guys to go easy on me. **

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned the Labyrinth I would have been cast as Sarah and David Bowie would have married Taylor or myself instead of that South African model. OH, and Ludo would be able to speak properly. But, sadly, tis not mine. **

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

**Summary: Sarah and Jereth have been together since right after Sarah ran the Labyrinth. She realized soon after going how much she had missed Jereth and his trickery. Four years later, Sarah is finally able to tell Jereth how she really feels. His answering response is nothing short of what should be expected of the glittery Goblin King.**

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

God, I'm such a coward_._

We've been together for four years for heaven's sake. I should definitely be able to tell him how I feel. Tell him that I love him. BUT I FREAKING CAN'T! Why? Oh, simple. I'm a coward.

I know his affection hasn't diminished. I know he still wants me. So, Why can't I give myself to him? What makes me so afraid. Lord, I wish I knew.

God, suck it up Sarah! You're nineteen. Grow a pair and go tell that deliciously sexy Goblin how you feel!

Okay. I can do this. I can do this. Holy Jesus, I CAN'T DO THIS!

SHIT!

He's walking this way. I'm standing here in the hallway looking like a jittery retard and he's walking this way looking like sin himself. And, to make matters worse, his pants are too tight. AGAIN! Uhg, and he's smiling so softly. Good God, I'm a fidgety nervous wreck. What has he done to me? Where is the stubborn strong willed girl I've always known my self to be? Oh, that's right, she's fangirling in the corner over those sexy polyester pants….

"Hello, Precious," he says as he sidles up to me. Oh, that Godly voice. Full of promising satisfaction if only I could tell him!

"Hi," I say meekly. He frowns.

"What is it Sarah-mine? You look too pale, and you're shaking. Are you sick dear one?" The affection in his voice could make me melt. Yes I am sick, thank you very much. Love sick no thanks to you.

"I'm fine." I try to lie, but my voice cracks. His eyes become wary and skeptical. He takes a step closer and I automatically shift back. His eyes flash. He's hurt.

"What are you not telling me?" He steps forward again and this time I stay put.

I LOVE YOU! I scream in my head, looking up at him willing and pleading for him to just magically know.

The hallway we stand in is much too drafty. I shiver, and his brow furrows. Immediately he's removing his jacket and draping it over my shoulders. I inhale the sweet scent that is so trademark of him, and can contain myself no longer. I lean into his strong chest and let him wrap me in his arms. This is my favorite place in the world to be.

Then his hands are on my face.

"You are sick!" He exclaims. "You have a fever and everything." That's not fever, I think to myself. "Come, I'm putting you back to bed," and his warmth is gone.

"But…"

"No buts. Bed. Now." I know better than to argue and trudge unhappily behind him.

Instead of taking a left at the end of the hallway, however, he leads me to the right, away from my room.

"I'm taking you to my chamber," He says softly. "You'll rest better there."

I'd never been in his room, much less in his bed and he's expecting me to rest in there? Not likely.

We go through a series of hallways and many, countless doors, up and down large flights of stairs. It's a Labyrinth in it's own respect. I'm dizzying and accidentally trip behind him. Before I can even rebalance myself, he's swinging me up into his arms, carrying me like a child. He has the softest expression on his face and I'm itching to tell him. Just then, though, we come to a very large, bejeweled door. With a wiggle of his nose, the massive door creaks open and the wonder that is his bedroom lays before me.

Everything is _sparkling._ Like it legitimately all shines. Glittery tiled floors, silver drapes everywhere, and a luminous black silk canopy bed. There's no way in hell I'll be able to sleep in here.

"What do you think," He inquires softly, and there's hope in his voice. He wants me to like it.

"It's beautiful," I whisper. "Magnificent."

"Do you really like it?" He asks setting me down gingerly on the bed.

"Oh, yes!" I smile up at him. His answering smile is breathtaking.

"Sleep," he commands and gently pushes my shoulder into the mattress while pulling the silk sheets up to my chin.

He begins to walk toward the door. I panic and, before I realize what I am doing, I call out to him

"Jereth, wait!" He turns, his look indescribable. All I know is that I want him. "Stay with me, please," I whisper.

In an instant I am in his arms. He smells of pine and musk. Still wrapped in his jacket, he lays down with me, holding me tight. Softly he croons something about the world falling down and I am lost.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

My dream is the same one I've had for the last two weeks. It's a nightmare in which the Goblin world never exists. I dream that I am waking up from a dream where I find that everything has been a lie. That I truly live in a world where Jareth does not exist. I fear actually waking up to that everyday and am only pacified when I wake up in my bed in the Goblin City. Still, however, I fear it.

Maybe that is why I am so reluctant to tell Jareth of my adoration. Maybe I really am scared that one day I'll wake back up in my fifteen year old room full of toys and pink, and that Toby will be crying in the next room. And, when I look there will be no white owl outside my window beckoning me back home. Maybe I'm afraid I've fallen in love with my imagination.

I've accepted, however, that this is real. Only my dreams make me doubt. Either way, dream or reality, I love this man and he has the right to know it.

When the nightmare is over, though, I have not woken in my bed. In fact what I thought to have been the pillow that I was nuzzling has replaced itself with flesh. Warm, sweet smelling flesh. I jump.

"Shhh, Precious," Jareth whispers. "It's only me." Immediately I relax and snuggle back into him.

"How long was I sleeping?"

"A few hours. Though, I could watch you dream for days. However, you seemed to be having a nightmare. You fidgeted a bit. But, soon after, you spoke, and I thought the dream must not have been all that bad after all. What did you dream darling?"

"That you were gone. That the city was all a dream. Everything was a lie." I looked up into his eyes. They had a mischievous glint, and his smirk was all too sexy.

"Would you miss me?" He asked.

"Yes," I said immediately. Then it dawned on me. He said I'd spoken in my sleep. I became instantly horrified. What had I said? Oh, God…. "Wait, what did I say while I was sleeping?"

His smile was deadly. Seductive. Oh, It was bad.

"Oh, you know, something about wanting to ravage me senseless."

I was dumbstruck.

Sure, I'd had plenty of not so PG dreams about Jareth, but none that I could remember in the last few weeks and especially not that I could remember in the last few minutes.

At my horror stricken face, however, his own features softened and he held me closer.

"I kid," he said lightly. "Would you really like to know what you said?" I nodded emphatically. "You told me you loved me," he whispered softly.

And I'm not sure where my nerve came from when I said, "That's because I do."

The air around us changed dramatically. When I looked up to meet his eyes, I could see hunger and lust, love and admiration. He also seemed a bit shocked.

"You love me?" He asked.

"Yes."

"For how long?"

"I always have."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" He looked affronted.

"I didn't know how to. I didn't want to risk this not being real."

"But you really do?" He looked and sounded like a hopeful child.

"Yes. More than anything."

"I love you too," He crooned hotly in my ear.

Then he was kissing me. Ah, that lovely mouth. I was no virgin to his kisses, but his body was another story. Was I ready for that, though? As his tongue savagely found its way to mine, I knew the answer. Yes, I was.

"Jareth," I whispered as I broke away.

"What is it, love? Should I stop?"

"No!" Stopping is the last thing I wanted.

"What is it?" He was growing impatient.

I blushed.

"I want you." I whispered huskily. "All of you," I enthused with a pointed glance.

"Right now?"

"Yes."

"Oh, My Sarah. You have made me a very happy goblin."

Then he pressed his lips to mine once more, and I was down and out for the count. His hands trailed over every inch of my body. He unwrapped me from his coat and stared sullenly at the clothes I had underneath.

"As much as I would enjoy stripping you like a doll, I have waited far too long for your stubbornness to cease and for you to give yourself to me." Then he snapped and my clothes were gone.

I was as naked as the day I was born before this man. No one had ever seen me this way. I had never wanted anyone else to. My instincts kicked in and I flailed for the blankets, desperate to hide what I had always been so self-conscious about.

"Now, now precious. This is what you asked for. It's not a time for being shy. How am I supposed to make love to you properly with a blanket in the way?" he peeled the sheets out of my hands and smiled broadly. "You're beautiful, my Sarah. Never think anything else. Your body is as much mine as yours. Do you understand?"

I nodded but couldn't keep down the blush that arose on my cheeks. Then I noticed, he was still clothed. So not fair. I mean, I knew he wasn't likely to be embarrassed, but it would still level the playing field.

"Why am I the only one naked?" I pouted.

"Eager are you?" He asked. "I can remedy that immediately," And with a wiggle of his nose, his clothes were gone too.

I was staring. I knew I was staring. I knew I shouldn't stare, but dear Jesus, the pants couldn't begin to do this man justice. It was just so _big._ I decided then and there, that there was no way it was going to fit and that he was going to have to sedate me before I was willing to try. Second thought, the man is a freak, he'd like that way too much. I was going to have to bear through it. The voice in the back of my head told me I wouldn't mind.

"Enjoying the view?" He asked softly. He was taunting me. Well I could tease right back.

"Oh, yes. Very much." I smirked at his taken aback expression. He recovered himself quickly though.

"You mean the world to me. You know that right?" He said as he took my face between his hands.

I nodded.

"And this is really what you want?"

I nodded again.

"No, love. I need to hear you say it. Tell me that you want me."

"I want you."

"For how long?"

"Forever wouldn't be long enough," I whispered.

The adoration in his eyes calmed me for the moment, but his next words had me heating again.

"May I touch you, dearest?" I asked in a seductive whisper.

"Please." I enthused.

He kissed me again. Tongue lapping at mine in a carnal dance I had grown to love. Then his hands were on my shoulders, sliding down my chest and to my hips. He squeezed and traveled back up. Each hand rested on either breast. He squeezed there. My back arched and I pressed myself closer to him. _Mmm. I like that._

He rolled my nipples between his fingers. I broke away from his mouth to let out a little squeal. He didn't stop though, just kept pinching.

"Is this okay?" He whispered

"God, yes." I breathed, and he moved his mouth to my neck. He nipped and sucked for a bit, leaving little marks all the way down to my collarbone.

What he did next had me reeling from the bed. He took one pink nipple between his lips and flicked gently with his tongue, then bit softly, all the while squeezing the other in a feral rhythm. He switched sides, laving the other with the same attention and earning the same response from me. I tangled my fingers in his soft, pale hair as the heat between my legs grew more and more fierce.

My stomach did this delectable clench thing as he moved away from my nipples and swirled circles in my navel. When he headed farther south. I became afraid.

"Wait," I whispered breathlessly, and he stopped immediately.

"Don't worry Precious, it's going to be good. I promise. Let me show you what it feels like to be loved by me. Lay back. Close your eyes. Surrender yourself to my power." I could do nothing but obey.

He started his kisses and little bites below my navel again and I gave myself over to the sensation. He kissed my mound and I gasped, remembering my fear.

"Hush, now." He chided, and before I could catch my next breath he was licking one long slow lick up my entire center. His tongue was cool and pliable. I moaned loudly.

"Oh, Jareth," I breathed, and could feel the rumble of his laughter between my thighs.

"You like that, do you?" He asked.

"God, yes." I sighed.

"Tell me to do it again."

"Please, again." I was having trouble forming coherent thoughts and sentences. He blew on the slit and I bucked my hips.

"Tell me exactly what you want."

"Please, Jareth, lick me again." Oh, and boy did I get what I wanted. He licked at me harshly and then forced his tongue deep between my lips. _So good…_

He slid it out, and I whimpered. _No. _Suddenly, though, his tongue was replaced my something more rigid, much longer, and it was moving in and out of me very fast. I looked down to find him concentrating hard on my face while pumping one long, languid finger in an out of me. Then slowly, very deliberately so that I could see, he bent his head and began an assault on my clit. I could have died a happy woman right then.

My belly clenched and unclenched begging for some unknown relief. I could feel it building and knew I would get what my body was craving very soon. _So close….a bit more. That's it. One. More. Time. NOOOOOOO._ His mouth was gone. His fingers were gone and I was gasping loudly.

"Jareth," I begged.

"Not yet, Precious. Your first orgasm will not come from my fingers. Are you ready?" I was ready for anything this man was willing to give.

"Yes," I moaned. "Please."

"Tell me you want me."

"I want you!"

"What part of me?"

"All of you."

"Okay, love. Here it comes." And he was in me. He had slid in languidly. There was no pain. No discomfort. I just felt remarkably _full. _This was right.

"Yes," I whispered.

"You're okay?" He asked softly.

I nodded. He moved then, shifting his weight, and I groaned loudly. God, that was amazing.

"Again. Move again Jareth." And he did. In and out. Slowly at first until I picked up the rhythm and joined him. Then we moved faster, much faster until he was pounding into me. I moaned with every thrust and could hear his grunts of ecstasy. It was beyond sexy.

The coil built up again, and this time he let me have it, I came gloriously around what must have been heaven. Screaming his name and feeling more alive than I ever had. One, two, three more thrusts and he let himself go wetly and loudly deep within my body. Jesus Christ, that had been wonderful.

He sagged against me, breathing hard and I ran my fingers down his back, tracing patterns into the heated flesh. All too soon he pulled out. I whimpered a bit at the loss of contact, but then he pulled me back into his arms.

We lay chest to chest until both our breathing had clamed. Then he looked at me. I'd never seen his eyes so full of fire. I kissed his chin and he nuzzled against my neck.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" He asked softly.

"That was beyond perfect." I whispered. He beamed down at me. "Um, was it okay for you. I know I don't really have any experience or anything but-"

"Hush." He cut me off. "You were wonderful Precious. Even more so because you waited for me. You'll never know how truly grateful I am for that. Nothing could compare to the way you have made me feel. Never wonder whether or not you have pleased me, just know there is no one else I'd rather be with."

My heart swelled at his words and I kissed him deeply.

"I love you." He whispered when I pulled away.

"And I you." I smiled.

"Sleep now," he said. "And tomorrow I'll show all the things I can do to please you." And with that promise in my head I fell asleep quickly, eager for what the morning would bring.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

When I woke up the next morning I was too warm. Looking down I found Jereth wrapped around me like a vine drawing lazy circles across my abdomen while his head rested between my breasts.

"Comfortable?" I asked with a giggle. He looked up at me with the most adorable, sleepy face, and nodded. My heart beat hard. Then he flipped over, pressing himself to me and I was awarded a very delicious good morning kiss. His morning erection poked my thigh. "Happy to see me?"

"Lay back a bit more and let me show you just how happy." He smirked and I giggled again.

"Patience." I laughed. "The bathroom is taking priority." Reluctantly he let me out of his grasp to go pee.

Once I had relieved myself I stood in front of the vanity to survey the damage. What I saw in the bathroom mirror had me shell shocked. Now it wasn't the few bruises on my stomach or the pink in my cheeks, or even the soreness between my legs that had me so shocked. It was the glitter.

"Jareth," I called. "Why am I covered in glitter?" He appeared in the mirror behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. He moved with a seductive, feral grace that made me squirm.

"I couldn't tell you, love." He whispered deeply, hotly against my neck. "I'd like to know why you aren't covered in me."

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

**A/N: Wow! It's over! Tell me what you thought. Don't be too harsh, this piece is my baby. Once again shout out to Ms. TayLay for inspiring me to write this. Reviews make me happy. They also make Jareth happy. And you know you wanna make him happy. So R&R pretty please, or I'll send Ludo to attack you with glitter.**


End file.
